vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arakune
Summary Arakune, known as a human as Lotte Carmine and nicknamed as Roy, is a former scientist for the 7th Agency, who turned into a grotesque monster with an obsession for the Blue. He is a playable character in the BlazBlue series. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B, possibly 5-A Name: Arakune, Lotte Carmine, Roy Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Liquid Seithr Element, Former Human, Scientist and Alchemist Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Central Fiction=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Lacks the need for sustenance due to being a being made of seithr), Stealth Mastery, Alchemy User, Regeneration (High-Mid due to his liquid body, High-Godly with Self-Observation; Scaling from Terumi who can come back from Time Killer, which is superior to the Cauldron's Existance Erasure, which can erase someone from the past, present, and future), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 9; His soul exist in the boundary and Arakune is just a temporary body to exist in the timeline), Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing his power), Natural Weaponry, Acausality (Type 1; Thanks to the EWI, he's unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline), Psychometry (Alchemists are capable of gathering information on their surroundings as shown in Xblaze), Status Effect Inducement (Can slow down people with webs), Teleportation (via If P then Q), Shapeshifting (Can change the shape of his body), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Energy Projection, Cloud Manipulation (Can make a toxic cloud to inflict upon his foes), Technology Manipulation (Seithr itself is capable of messing with the technology of the NOL and sector seven), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Izanami), Intangibility (Is made of liquid Seithr), Curse Manipulation (Can inflict foes with a curse to be assaulted by insects), Insect Manipulation, Summoning, Invisibility (Can cloak itself), Life Manipulation (Is Seithr itself, which can give a seed life and sentience), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of sensing souls, life and Azure), Clairvoyance (Scaling from Litchi who can see future by blackouts), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Is made of seithr, which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as the power of others), Statistics Amplification (Scaling from Litchi who can draw power from boundary), BFR (Sent Litchi into the boundary when he absorbed her), Telepathy (Can read memories of the people he absorbs), Memory Manipulation (Consumed Litchi's memories), Resurrection (Like Terumi, he is capable of observing himself), Absorption (Can absorb the seithr around him, as well as absorb others including souls), Power Absorption (Can absorb techniques, experiences and powers), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; is able to utilize Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Air Manipulation (Via Burst) |-|Pre-Central Fiction Resistance=Resistant to following: Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without getting paralyzed), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies as well as reducing the power of others), Life Manipulation and Absolute Zero (Tanked Yukianesa), Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly) and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can also shrug off blows from Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Soul Manipulation (His soul is in the Boundary), Phenomena Intervention (Has possession of an EWI, which while unstable, gives resistance to phenomena intervention and he is outside of Logic), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Radiation Manipulation (Can cancel out radioactive substances due to being a being made of seithr), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Explosion Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, which can pierce through space), Chaos Manipulation (Can resist boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos), Corruption (It took 60 days for Boundary to corrupt him), Law Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Is an incomplete Black Beast) and Corrosion Inducement (Can resist getting corroded by the Cauldron) |-|Central Fiction=All previous abilities plus Time Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Is so far on the deep end that he resembles a cauldron) Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Gave Tager some serious trouble) | Small Country level+ (Can keep up with CP Kagura and Ragna) | At least Small Country level+, possibly Large Planet level (Stronger than before. Comparable to the likes of Bang and kept up with a depowered CF Ragna, is also able to become another Black Beast with sufficient amount of Seithr absorbed into him) Speed: FTL (Can keep up with Tager, who can outrun Tsubaki's light attacks) | At least FTL (Able to keep up with Kagura) | At least FTL (Likely as fast, if not faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Able to lift himself who can be 1000kg and comparable to Tager) | Class T | Class T Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ | Small Country Class+ | At least Small Country Class+, possibly Large Planet Class Durability: Large Town level+ | Small Country level+ | At least Small Country level+, possibly Large Planet level Stamina: High. Able to fight while having his body, mind and soul sucked into the Boundary. Range: Tens of Meters normally, higher with curse and beam, Low Multiversal with BFR (Can send someone into the Boundary when he consumes them) Standard Equipment: *'Event Weapon Imitation:' An imitation of the Arch-Enemy Event Weapon created through the power of science by Kokonoe. Its resistance to Phenomena Intervention is unstable, and Kokonoe continues adjusting it. Intelligence: Genius before. Almost animalistic now. Weaknesses: He gets slowly sucked into the boundary as the time continues, however this is not combat applicable given how long it took for him to be completely consumed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Crimson:' Drive attacks curse the opponent, recognizable by a pair of rings orbiting their body. When cursed, Arakune can summon bugs that fly in from offscreen and attack the opponent. *'Crimson Depths:' An amp that increase the effects of the curse. *'n factorial:' Arakune hits the opponent goes underneath them and wraps them up. Arakune then squishes up and down a few times and then releases the opponenet. *'If P then Q:' Arakune teleports to any space within a reasonable range, escaping opponent's attacks and rushes. *'Equals 0:' Arakune become transparent, practically invisible. Arakune becomes visible again if he hits anything or is hit. *'y, two-dash:' Spinning tentacle air special. Arakune spins in the air like a electric fan while hitting the opponent. *'Permutation, n, r:' Arakune summons a giant spider from above that curses the opponent when hit. *'a±b:' A new cloud that Arakune can only summon during curse, it looks like a homing cloud, but travels faster and slows down any and all of the opponent’s horizontal movement to a crawl. Lasts until either curse ends or Arakune takes a hit. *'Zero Vector:' The curse clouds. There are three variations of the cloud that comes out: One is spherical in shape and follows opponent until reaching ground level while remaining right in front of them. Another is shaped like a cloud and will follow opponent while remaining over their head. The last is a ring that will appear around Arakune and follow him. *'Wall Teleport:' When Arakune is right next to the corner it is possible to disappear then reappear on the opposite side of the opponent's view. *'f inverse:' Arakune transforms into a flower-like entity then fires a huge energy beam, aiming above. *'f of g:' Are creates a pit made out of seithr on the floor, trapping the opponent. *'f equals:' Arakune transforms to a giant grotesque butterfly then summons a massive flying centipede, attacking the opponent with it. *'n to infinity:' Arakune will morph into his eyeball form and lunge at the opponent, and if the hit connects, it shows the opponent struggling with spider webs tying their feet. Eyeballs will appear, and centipedes and other dark bugs will cover the screen. The attack ends with a void, completely empty of anything. Key: Calamity Trigger/Continuum Shift | Chronophantasma | Central Fiction Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scientists Category:Alchemists Category:Super Scientists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Stealth Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Curse Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Memory Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Life Users Category:Madness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Time Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Corruption Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Technology Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Arc System Works